


The Society

by xXFireSagaXx



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFireSagaXx/pseuds/xXFireSagaXx
Summary: The Society Against Evil has been battling wicked forces for generations. But how was the cryptic Society itself formed, and how do we know we can trust it?
Relationships: Calliope/Jael/Ryu (Escape the Night), Jael/Ryu (Escape the Night)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This novel is inspired by something Joey Graceffa said in his Twitch Stream. He mentioned how he'd been planning a spin-off series for Escape The Night, and this is what I think it could be!

It was the Battle of the Cosmic Sphere, or at least that's what its' known as now..

  
They say it forged the beginning of a new revolution, a fresh start for the world. But all its' brought is pain and suffering. Evil isn't vanquished, and as I sit and write in this Journal, I only fear that the evil is only just beginning. I sense an even darker force making its' way to the modern era.. 2015 has no idea what is heading their way, and there's no way for us to warn them. Unless, we select someone from the new world as a beacon for everything this Society stands for. To bring down evil once and for all.


	2. A Warning From The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six life-long friends are about to get a huge wake up call. The most shocking part is, it'll be from 30 years in the future..

_"The year is 1968, and If you're reading this.. then the world is in need of your help.."_

Roland shuffles in his wicker chair. The room an awkward silence as all six life-long friends glare at the projection on the wall. The woman on the projection is relatively young, dressed in rags.

 _"Although, for you, I believe it's 1939."_ She continues, as the group lean in closer to watch every minute detail.. _"Listen, I don't have much time. And you're the only people I can trust. In the box this projection came in, there should be a jewelled key."_

Ryu stands from the back of the room, and quietly sifts through the small package to find said jewelled key.

 _"Take good care of it. And don't let **anyone** take it from you. No matter how much you trust them."_ Jael turns around to examine the key. It doesn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary, just a little more fancy. _"I can't say much more, they're coming for me. But what I can tell you is this: 1920."_ She whispers to the camera, and then the video cuts out..

"1920?" Katsumi asks under her breath.

"What does that mean?" Roland continues..

"More importantly, what is this key?"

"No idea, but it has to be important in some way." Jael replies, and snatches the key from his hand. "It has to be for something.."

The group rewatch the projection over and over again. So many times in fact that they've all began to memorise what she says. Nothing gives off any clues until they look right up and close to it.

"What is this!?" Aimee asks, pointing to the very bottom corner of the projection.. "Play it again."

The tape rewinds, and she spots it again. "Look! Directions!" 

Sure enough, in the very bottom corner of the projection is an address. _Everlock, California._ "That's it! That's where she is!"

"30 years in the future, though." Ryu adds.

"Who cares!? We have to see this for ourselves.." A quick inspection of a map shows that Everlock is not as far as they thought. In fact, it's only a 50 minute drive away. 

With a quick start of the car, the group take off for Everlock!


End file.
